parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 11 - Ariel Helped Aladdin Escape/Ariel Fight Against Jasmine
Ariel: You helped me. Now I will help you. * Aladdin: But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door. * Ariel: We won't use a door. * Aladdin: You mean...climb down? * Ariel: Sure. You carry her (motions to Fluttershy), I carry you. * Aladdin: Okay. Come on Fluttershy. * (Fluttershy hops into Aladdin's arms.) * Ariel: Ready? * Aladdin: Yes. * Ariel: Don't be afraid. * Aladdin: I'm not afraid. * (Ariel leaps over the edge and holds on to an animal's head.) * Aladdin: Now I'm afraid. * Ariel: The trick is not to look down. * (Ariel begins swinging down the exterior of the cathedral.) * Aladdin: You've done this before? * Ariel: No. * (Ariel finally stops on a slanted roof.) * Aladdin: Wow. You're quite an acrobat. * Ariel: Thank you-- * (Ariel's words are cut short as the tile she and Aladdin are on breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on a sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The Zamarons on the ground hear the crash and go off to investigate.) * Zamaron 1: Check the alley! * Zamaron 2: This way! * (As the Zamarons pass, Ariel, Aladdin and Fluttershy hide as part of a statue. When the coast is clear, they speak again.) * Ariel: I hope I didn't scare you. * Aladdin: Not for an instant. * (Fluttershy groans as her heart is only just now beginning to beat again.) * Ariel: I'll never forget you, Aladdin. * Aladdin: Come with me. * Ariel: What?!? * Aladdin: To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place. * Ariel: Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where I belong. * Aladdin: All right, then I'll come to see you. * Ariel: What? Here? But, the Zamarons, and Maleficent, and... * Aladdin: I'll come after sunset. * Ariel: But At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and-- * (Aladdin gives Ariel a little peck on the cheek.) * Ariel: --Whatever's good for you. * (Aladdin pulls a talisman off his neck and hands it to Ariel.) * Aladdin: If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way. * Ariel: But how? * Aladdin: Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. * (Fluttershy whinnies as the Zamarons are returning.) * Ariel: Hurry! You must go! * (Aladdin swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark.) * (Ariel climbs back up to her tower. As soon as she reaches the ledge, Jasmine appears.) * Jasmine: Hi there. I'm looking for the street rat. Have you seen him? * (Ariel is enraged at the sight of a soldier. She takes a swing.) * Jasmine: Whoa, whoa! Easy! * Ariel: No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out! * Jasmine: Wait! All I wanted was to-- * Ariel: Go! * Jasmine: I mean him no harm! * Ariel: (Growling) Go! * (Ariel grabs a torch and begins swinging it at Jasmine. Jasmine backs off, but Ariel continues to swing. Backed down the stairs, Jasmine finally draws her sword and swings, pinning the torch against the wall. Ariel has grabbed Jasmine by the chest.) * Jasmine: You tell him for me, I didn't mean to trap him here, but it was the only way to save his life. Will you tell him that? (No response.) Will you? * Ariel: If you go. Now! * Jasmine: I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please? * (We cut to a longer shot to reveal that Ariel has been holding Jasmine several feet off the floor. Ariel sets Jasmine down. Jasmine starts to leave, then turns to say something.) * Jasmine: Oh. And one more thing. Tell Aladdin he's very lucky. * Ariel: Why? * Jasmine: To have a friend like you. * (Exit Jasmine) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes